


Ego vs. Confidence

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, WWE NXT, Wrestling, getting hit on, sub!ethan, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Could you possibly write an Imagine where the Reader is finishing College (She’s maybe 22/3-ish) and Ethan is her boyfriend who she lives with. He brings her to Full-Sail with him to watch him perform and Ethan catches Kyle O’Reilly flirting with the reader? From there Ethan confronts him and then him and the reader go home? Fluffy and smutty if possibly? Sorry if it’s not very clear!”





	Ego vs. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. A little bit longer than an imagine; it got away from me. And I changed who confronts whom. Hope you don’t mind, sweetie. And Sub!Ethan wasn’t the plan but he let the reader take over while I was writing this. So much sin. Enjoy!

You were living the dream. The top college on your list had accepted you and had given you good scholarships. After a little over a year, you had found a man who wanted to give you the world. The top one percent of it. And you wanted to do the same for him. Not to mention he was hot. And he was an athlete, so you usually got a free seat in the arena. But tonight, was special. Tonight, you were going to get to go backstage.

“Alright. Here’s the screen you’ll watch from for most of the show. You’ve met Steven; he’ll show you to your normal seat-“

“And he’ll bring me back once the match is done.” You giggled and laced your hands in his. “We’ve been over this. This isn’t my first show.”

He rubbed at the back of his head. “I know… but it’s the first time you’re going to meet everyone. And things can get a little crazy back here. I want to make sure you know where to go if a fight breaks out.”

“Down the hall. First door on the left.” As a voice called for him, you patted him on the chest. “Go do your job. I’ll be here when you get back. Hoarse from cheering you on.” His muscles relaxed when your lips pressed to his. To one side you heard whistling. You didn’t care who it was; you deepened the kiss, wrapping your arms around the back of Ethan’s neck. He was the one who broke away, with a blush, when the whistling increased. The Undisputed Era was grouped nearby with a few other wrestlers. One of them kept his eyes on you while the rest continued to rib Ethan. You paid him no attention.

After Ethan finally left, grinning ear to ear and pink in the face, you took a seat to watch the show. Backstage was kind of noisy with the rush of people, but you didn’t care. The show had your complete attention. Candice Larae was in a bought with Dakota Kai, and though you liked them both, Candice was doing a fantastic job. You were so enthralled you didn’t notice you had company until he plopped down in the chair next to you.

“You must be Y/N,” he casually stated. He was the one looking at you earlier.

“Mhmm. And you’re Kyle O’Reilly.”

That you knew his name made him grin. After a minute of watching you react to bumps, he leaned back and wrapped an arm around the back of your chair. “I’d like to formally welcome you to NXT. Do you have a favorite wrestler here?”

You did your best to ignore him but gave the benefit of a doubt that he was being genuine. “Bianca Belair. Hands down. Though I do have a soft spot for EC3.”

Kyle scooted closer to you. “I don’t know what you see in him. If there’s anything to him behind all that ego.”

“There’s a fine line between ego and confidence. Having an ego is just words and flex. Confidence comes from being able to back it up. Something you can’t seem to do without your friends watching your back. Excuse me.” You stood and ignored his mocking wounded gasp. Down the hall. First door on the left.

You stayed there until Steven came to take you to your seat. When Ethan came out, he gave you a quick smile before slipping through the ropes and back into character. Then his opponent came out and your gaze hardened. Kyle O’Reilly came out to the ring. Alone. Your face stayed hard the longer the match went on. Ethan kept his focus in the ring, never sending you a glance. Despite Kyle’s constant checking in on you, he won the match. You stood as he left the ring, ready to give him a tongue lashing on his way out if he said anything.

“Looks like I can back up my confidence better than your ‘boyfriend’ can.” Before you could reply, Kyle chucked your chin, then walked up the ramp with a chuckle.

When Steven came to get you again, you walked ahead of him to catch up with Ethan. Kyle and the Undisputed Era were waiting for the reunion. Ethan mumbled something about being all sweaty, but you wrapped your arms around his waist anyway.

Kyle shook his head. “And you still run to him? Y/N, he’s obviously not worth your time.”

“Oh, yes he is.” You turned and pressed your back against Ethan’s chest. “He’s better than you in every way. You haven’t heard a word I’ve said tonight, gunning for your goal. Ethan knows everything I think because I tell him, and he listens to me. And I am able to tell him because I trust him. With Ethan, I feel safe and at ease. And, by the smallness of your shorts, Ethan’s got more confidence than you’ll ever have.” Kyle sputtered, but you ignored him. Instead, you turned back around and pulled Ethan’s face to yours for a kiss deeper than the one earlier.

Ethan whispered against your lips, “wow,” once you broke apart to breathe.

“Take me home.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

The door to your shared apartment slammed shut. As the pictures shuddered on the wall, you both shed your clothes. Ethan couldn’t keep his hands off your bare skin, or his lips off your face and neck. Not that you could keep your lips off the curves of his muscles or your fingers from curling in his hair. The pillows bounced off your bed as Ethan dropped you on it.

“I’ve known you are amazing since I laid eyes on you,” he said. “But damn, that was sexy. Calling O’Reilly out like that. It’s a good thing you were standing in front of me, or they would have seen how much ‘confidence’ I have through my shorts.” He hissed as you gripped his ‘confidence,’ swirling your thumb around the head. His mouth fell open into a pant. At your behest, he rolled over onto his back where you could sit on his thighs… only after you thoroughly prepared him with your mouth.

You continued to play with his cock, squeezing and twisting just enough to make him break into another sweat. Sitting as you were, you weren’t going to be able to ease your own heat, so you shifted to sit on just one of his thighs, gasping as his muscles flexed against your clit. As you began to pump your hands along his cock, you slid slowly back and forth, coating his skin with your arousal.

He did well. The sheets would never be the same from where he was clawing at them, but he kept his hands at his side and his gaze on you. His bottom lip was caught tight between his teeth. He groaned low and broken under your praise.

“You look so good, baby,” you purred. “In the ring tonight. Right here. All that muscle and charisma. I get wet every week watching you work.” Your confession made his ab muscles contract. “Can you feel what tonight did to me?” To emphasize your point, you rocked harder on his thigh, whimpering as the coil tightened harder in your belly. “So close to cumming. Because of you. Only you.”

Ethan was getting close too. His tip had turned the same desperate shade as the heated blush on his cheeks. It was a fight for him to keep his eyes open. You couldn’t see enough of him. Especially not when his release shot over his stomach. You straddled his waist over his length, continuing to slide along until you came too. Shuddering, you fell to one side where Ethan caught you in his arm.

After you both managed to catch your breath, he reached with his other arm for something to clean up. You stopped him.

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think O’Reilly will make trouble?”

He nodded. “I’ll probably bump into him.”

“Well then,” you leaned up at nipped at his ear, “I guess I’ll just have to make you look really sexed-out, now won’t I?”


End file.
